Crimson Claw Chronicle
by Yami Jay
Summary: Memories are sometimes fun to remember. Sometimes, it's not. This is the beginning how Kai started in the Beyblade world with his first team outside the Abbey. This is the story of the Crimson Claw.
1. Part 1: Begin

Crimson Claw Chronicle

By Jay Kamiya (AKA Yami Jay)

Note: This is the story how some of my OCs and Kai met. Actually, it's how everything happened before Twin Blade, which I'm currently rewriting.

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade or its characters. I only own Raya Kon, Kessy Hattori, Sora Riddle, Solo Riddle and the Dark Wolves. The plot and story is mine.

* * *

Part 1: Begin

Booting program……………..

Booting complete…………….

Please enter your user name and password………………………..

Username:

Password:

Access granted…………………….

Welcome to the Crimson Claw Chronicle 41811426518-1119.

What do you wish to do today?

The young man smirked and typed his respond to the program. He was thankful to his friend's intelligent to have thought such a program. It was good to remember some things.

Launching Crimson Claw archives…………………………Complete

Welcome to the archives

* * *

It was a nice summer afternoon, but not many children were outside today. Most of them were at the BeyBlade Stadium because today was a really important day; it was the semi-final rounds. The first rounds have been really great, but the best four bladders had made to the semi-finals with great skills.

In on of the locker rooms, a young man was meditating before his match. He had heard and saw how his next opponent was and wondered why he had to end up battling such a person; a girl that seem to be such an amateur to him. He sighed, knowing it was almost time to go and win this round too, like he did with his previous opponent. He walked to the arena while the spectators were cheering.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the bladders of the first round of the semi-finals!" said DJ Jazzman, loudly in his microphone. "Give it up to Kessy Hattori and Kai Hiwatari! Both of the bladders shown great skills so far in the competition! But who's going to win this battle? Only they know!"

Kai couldn't help to smirk; this girl was not a big threat to him. He had seen her beyblade before and he was sure that this girl was not a problem.

On the other side, Kessy was also ready for this match. She was hoping to surprise him a lot during this battle; she hasn't relieved all her cards. She had her launcher ready and she was set; this is it.

DJ Jazzman saw that the two bladders were ready to go. He took his microphone and was ready to give them the signal to start. "Ready? 3… 2… 1… Let it rip!"

Both of the blades had been launched in the beydish. The blue blade and the dark green blade collided together. Both of the bladders were concentrated on the match. Kai was calm and Kessy was also calm, but we could see a little bit of sweat drops forming on a forehead.

After a few minutes of testing each other, Kessy got tired to wait for the young men to do a move. She looked at him with a confidante glance and smirked. "You know, I think I'll high a notch the match" said Kessy. "You are starting to bore me."

This made Kai frown; it was the first time an opponent was acting this way with him. He was actually impatient to see what the girl was preparing for him. Suddenly, he started to feel a small wind… Until it became a tornado. He looked at the beydish and saw a greenish bird with two pairs of wings and golden armor. The girl before him looked proud and ready to battle him with full force.

"Is that so…" he said, smirking. "If you fight with wind, I'll fight with fire… DRANZER!" he yelled, summoning his phoenix bit-beast. In a flash of red, the great bird of fire appeared in front of the bird of wind. "Dranzer! Fire Arrows!"

Kessy smirked. He was attacking him a lot earlier she thought. Her blade managed to dodge his attack, annoying him a little. After a few dodges, the blue blade managed to collide with the other blade, to Kessy's annoyance. She kept her cool, but knew she had to attack. Kai saw this opportunity to do more damage.

Most of the audience was watching the battle with great attention, especially a few people that were greatly interested by the current participants. Near the stadium, two siblings were watching the match closely; one with her laptop and taking all the information she could get on both bladders and her brother was watching carefully the match. The young girl had tri-colored haired and red eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with red shorts and black boots. Her brother had white hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with a sleeveless black coat and a pair of jeans with running shoes.

"Who do you thing is going to win?" asked Sora to her older brother.

"I don't know, but I think Kai has the advantage in this match" said Solo, still watching the match. Solo was also in the semi-finals, but he was going to battle against the second girl of the four finalists. He had heard rumors about the young lady he was going to battle.

In the VIP rooms, Mr. Dickenson was watching the match with the last finalist at his side. The young lady was standing near the window, smiling at the sight of both bladders giving it all. She was not like any other bladder; she had cat like tendency and was not Japanese. She was Chinese and had accepted Mr. Dickenson's invitation to participate to the competition.

"What do you thing so far Raya?" asked Mr. Dickenson.

"Not that bad… But I think Kessy has still a lot of work to do to reach Kai's level" said Raya. "As far as I'm concern, Kai is clearly the winner of this match."

Mr. Dickenson nodded happily; so far, Raya's predictions were right. Also, each time he asked her about who was going to win in her matches, she never answered. She hated to predict her own matches for some reasons.

The battle was still raging on; neither of the bladders was giving up. Wind and fire was making the dish an all or nothing battlefield. Kessy was trying to keep up with Kai's attacks, but her blade was taking most of the damage. She had to make her last attempt to the finals. "This ends now! CALLISTO! RAGING TORNADO!" she yelled. Her blade clashed with Kai's, making sparks while it collided with the blue blade.

Kai was hanging on; he could tell the girl was at her last resort to win. He smirked and just waited a little until the right moment to strike back. A few seconds, it was what he needed. He could see that her blade was slowing down.

"DRANZER! FIRE ARROWS NOW!" he commanded to Dranzer. The counter-attack was so strong that it threw the dark green blade out of the dish. Kessy looked beside her and saw her blade out, a little damaged. She couldn't help to be upset; she had lost her match. She had been so close to participate to the finals. She looked at her opponent to only see his retrieving back.

Kai was smirking; this had been a little too easy for his liking. He walked toward the room, until he crossed the other female participant of the final rounds. He gave a quick glance; she had long ebony hair wrapped in a white ribbon and golden eyes. He could defiantly tell she wasn't Japanese; she was wearing dark blue jump pants with a pale blue Chinese suit framed with silver band, purple straps and she was wearing a dark blue belt with fingerless glove with a shade lighter than the belt. The outfit was completed with several small bracelets on her upper arms, black shoes and a red bandana with a ying-yang on it.

They both stopped when they were beside each other. Raya waited a little before talking; she wanted to see if the phoenix owner was going to say something. But nothing came. "I was right about you… You have a lot more experience than Hattori" said Raya. "But tell me, how far are you willing to go with the bit-beast you have?" she asked.

"Aren't you a curious one?" said Kai, not amused. "Why do you ask?"

"I advise you to be careful with the red phoenix of fire… Dranzer is no ordinary bit-beast" said Raya, serious. "He's one of the four sacred bit-beasts after all" she added.

Kai was stunned a moment and turned around, watching the young woman walking toward the stadium. He wondered how much this girl knew about the sacred bit-beast; did she have one as well? He just didn't know what to make of this.

Raya was even more surprised she had told this to Kai, but what was done was done. She walked in the stadium as DJ Jazzman was announcing the next match. She walked toward the beydish, waiting for her opponent to arrive. A few minutes later, the young man was in front of her. The young man was smiling like a goof ball, but Raya smiled also; it was going to be an interesting match.

"Ready?" said DJ Jazzman out loud. That moment, both of them bladders got their launcher and beyblade out, aiming and ready to launch. "ALRIGHT! 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" he added.

Both blades were launched in the beydish with great speed. Both of the bladders kept an eye on their blades, waiting to what move they should do. Raya decided to go with her long shot strategy; get more speed before attacking. As for Solo he was trying to catch up, he got the other way around and trying to meet up with Raya's blade. She managed to avoid the blade a few couple of times, until Solo got annoyed and attacked. But Raya was as calm as ever.

On the side lines, Sora was really worried by what she had discovered about Raya. The neko-jin girl was not at her first competition and it appeared she was a close collaborator to the head of the BBA. And the current data she managed to get were scaring her; this girl had more chance to win this round than her brother. She frowned; this was not good, especially if Solo loses his cool.

Kai had walked around to find himself in the audience and watch the match. He was surprised by the speed the neko-jin was gaining in the battle. It wouldn't be surprised if the girl had the upper hand. Not so far, Kessy was also thinking the same, although she had a slight idea that the competition wasn't the first for the girl and neither for her opponent.

Raya was waiting for the right moment to strike, but Solo was not making it easy for her, trying none stop to make their blade collided. She felt it was time to strike; she commanded her blade to attack.

"Time to finish this, don't you think?" she said with a smile.

This surprised Solo a little bit; it was like Raya wasn't breaking a sweat, which annoyed him a little also. "You think you can finish me off?" he said, with annoyed ton.

"I just might…. DRIGERA!" she shouted. "Time to finish this off! IMPERIAL TIGER CLAW!"

Her pale purple blade started to glow and a majestic Siberian tiger with purple stripes and silvery armor appeared, roaring. The blade attacked silverfish blue blade. Seconds later, Solo's blade also glow and a bluish husky bit-beast tried to stop the white tiger. Solo was commanding Geolant to stop her. It was not long when one of the blades was project out of the dish. Silence filled the stadium, waiting for DJ Jazzman to announce the winner.

"The winner is RAYA KON!"

The audience exploded with cheers and claps. This match had been a quick one, but a very interesting one. At least, to some people, the match had been very interesting. After Raya took back her blade, she was about to leave when she heard her opponent's voice and looked back; he was smiling.

"Good match Kon" he said. "I have to say, you are pretty good."

"You're not bad yourself Riddle" she said with a smirk. "And good match too."

They shook hands and they both left. DJ Jazzman had announced that the finals were going to be the next day. Raya just left, focusing for her next match. Hiwatari Kai was going to be her opponent and she knew she had to be at her best. He was not going to an easy match either; she knew Kai's reputation from Mr. Dickenson.

At the top of the stares, Kai was smirking; this girl was going to be a challenge to him somehow.

* * *

The young man sighed and just looked outside; those semi-finals were something to remember. First time he thought he was going to have a challenge. First time he had met who was going to be his first team-mates outside that awful place. First time he had led eyes on her… He smiled a little. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms around his shoulders. He looked and saw a pair of golden eyes and a beautiful smile. He smiled back.

"You're reading the archive I see" she said.

"Yes" he replied. "Brings back old memories… Good ones and bad ones…"

She looked and saw where her phoenix was in the archive. "Oh yes, the semi-finals" she said with a smile. "If I didn't know better, you seemed to have enjoyed those."

"Very. It was the first time I saw you blading" he add with a fond smirk.

She looked at him; she never knew that Kai was the type to be nostalgic. She gives him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Mind to hurry a little?" she said. "We are supposed to meet with Rei and Kessy, remember?"

He nodded and logged off of the program, accompying the neko-jin girl outside of the room.

* * *

**Author's note**: Finally! Chapter 1 is done. As you can see, I've decided to put a part that might be later in the saga. And yes, Kai is the one who's reading the archive. And at the end, it's Raya who comes to interrupt the reading. When he is reading, he's around 20 years old, if you must ask. 


	2. Note

This is post on all my stories. I have changed my Pen name to correspond with my online nickname that I use everywhere else.

So yes, Jay Kamiya is Yami Jay. Nothing to worry about. I just wanted to make it easier for everyone.

Thank you!


End file.
